Adjustable lumbar support systems have achieved wide adoption in motor vehicles, particularly for the driver's seat, because of their significant contribution to driver comfort. A wide variety of such systems are available, and they generally suffer from one or more problems. Complexity of construction and consequent expense is a common problem, and less complicated and less expensive systems are usually deficient in operation. Another problem is lack of versatility.
The adjustable function of some of the known lumbar support systems is effected through a drive mechanism, which in most cases is either mechanical or electrical in nature. Vehicle manufacturers sometimes offer either mechanical or electrical systems to their customers, and consequently need to carry the requisite components for each. Prior to the present invention however, substantial differences have existed between the nature of the basic components required for each of the two alteratives, and that has added significantly to manufacturing costs.
It is an object of the invention, according to one of its aspects, to provide a lumbar support of relatively simple form. It is a further object of that aspect of the invention to provide means whereby the various components can be relatively located to suit ergonomic requirements.
It is an object of the invention according to another one of its aspects, to provide a lumbar support which enables convenient adoption of either a mechanical or an electrical drive mechanism.
Yet another object of the invention according to one of its aspects, is to provide means whereby any one of a plurality of interchangeable sub-assemblies can be adopted in a lumbar support system, according to customer requirements. By way of example, such interchangeable sub-assemblies may include mechanically driven and electrically driven sub-assemblies respectively.